<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>punish me by wellingtonkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067385">punish me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellingtonkiss/pseuds/wellingtonkiss'>wellingtonkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dry Humping, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Spanking, cuddling!!, i really dont know, lots of kissing and yeah, smut? kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellingtonkiss/pseuds/wellingtonkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung learns how to flirt with fans on bubble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>punish me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a cool afternoon in seoul as jisung stretched his limbs, taking in the crisp air from the dorm window being left open. the rumble in his stomach ultimately resulted in him reaching for his phone only to realize he hadn’t messaged STAY back on bubble in almost a day. shit, he thought. </p><p>“eat!!!! i don’t know what to eat yet,” he swiftly typed, running his fingers through his freshly dyed hair. burrowing his frows, he pondered what else he should say but his head was empty. jisung remembers reading minho’s messages to fans and his effortless ability to shamelessly flirt. he was envious, but was he jealous of minho’s expertise or the fans on the receiving end? he would never admit it either way, it didn’t matter, though the rapid thumping in his chest would suggest otherwise. </p><p>he recalls minho had briefly teased him for not knowing how to properly flirt, eventually leading to minho trying to playfully seduce him. abort mission. the only thing jisung left that ‘lesson’ with was flaming red cheeks and a tent in his skintight pants. jisung lets out a shaky hot breath at the thought and goes back to the bubble app. </p><p>“eat something delicious! if you eat half-heartedly, i'll punish you,” jisung pressed send, smirking to himself, feeling exceptionally pleased. let’s see if minho hyung moans about my lack skills now. </p><p>after fooling around for a bit, jisung felt proud enough to log off for now to find something to fill his barren stomach. jisung mindlessly stumbled into the kitchen, preparing to boil some water to concoct a hearty meal of packaged ramen. </p><p>before he knew it, a reverberating slam echoed through the vast dorm and there stood minho looking at him with questionable eyes. jisung sat up a bit, giving him a perplexed look, “hi hyung?”</p><p>minho just merely stood before him; pupils wild, his expression unreadable but silent nonetheless. </p><p>albeit confused, jisung pushed himself off his seat and stood opposite of minho. he looked at him and jisung began to speak softly, “you okay?” minho just tilted his head but so obviously avoiding eye contact. this simple gesture made the younger anxious, his throat becoming more dry as time passed. </p><p>finally, almost inaudibly, minho spoke in a hushed tone. “why are you saying you’re going to spank our fans?” </p><p>jisung let out a gentle yet nervous chuckle, completely unaware whether or not he was joking. though the older had no reason to confront him other than to wind up jisung so he decided to go with the latter. </p><p>“why? someone jealous?” he taunted, playing along with minho’s games. but minho’s expression didn’t crack at all. instead his eyes became wider than before and he was quickly rubbing his hands together. “hyung?” jisung queried, bewildered and apprehensive. </p><p>suddenly the warmth of minho’s body radiated off of his as the elder shoved him against the counter. all of the coldness that he earlier felt in the dorm now completely disappeared, only having minho this close giving him full body shivers. </p><p>“punish me,” minho firmly swallowed hard and shut his eyes. beofre jisung had time to respond, their furious lips finally were touching. jisung no longer felt starved. </p><p>jisung lifted minho, placing him on the countertop and settling his own body caged by minho’s sculpted thighs. heat rushed over jisung’s face as minho’s lips found his again, pulling him closer. </p><p>“‘sungie...” minho trailed off, grabbing at jisung’s shirt needily. “punish me, please.” someone needed to pinch jisung quick to confirm this wasn’t just some wet dream. </p><p>jisung chased after minho’s lips, steadily grinding their hips against each other. </p><p>“hyung,” he whispers. “hyung..” </p><p>minho just grunts in response and he begins clawing at jisung’s back, their chests heaving in sync. </p><p>“punish hyung, please,” deprivation apparent in his tone and minho continued clawing in desperation, every scratch burning through jisung’s skin as he tightened his thighs around the younger, completely framing his body around his. jisung had patiently waited for this moment for over 3 years now so he was hesitant. he could even barely construct any rational thoughts at this point. ah, fuck thinking rationally anymore. </p><p>jisung’s mouth met minho’s soft nape of his neck and he bit down gently, sucking and sucking until crimson red marks were appearing everywhere. minho just titled his head back, mouth wide open and lips bruised but begging for jisung’s again. so jisung kissed him even more fiercly than before, caught in between a feeling of pure lust and a hazy bliss. </p><p>he was already pathetically hard and leaking, so he grabbed minho tighter and rubbed their hips together so rapidly, jisung thought he was going to pass out. he felt lightheaded and his senses were beyond overwhelmed but his top priority had to be pleasing his hyung. </p><p>jisung rushed to unbutton minho’s jeans, yanking them down and exposing only a wet stain in his boxers. i did that, he thought and jisung found himself in a daze again. completely engulfed in the sight before him, he pressed his fully clothed crotch against minho’s. this only caused minho to start spewing dizzying comments towards the younger so jisung grabbed a fistful of his thighs, connecting their lips again to shut the older up. </p><p>“hyung, be good and stop talking,” jisung commented between kisses, yanking at minho’s hair  fervently. with one palm full of hair and another immersed in the other’s muscular thigh, he lifted minho up, completely balancing him in his arms. </p><p>“but,” minho whined to no avail. jisung’s freehand rested atop minho’s firm ass and smack. </p><p>“hyung really wants to be punished, huh?” minho rapdily nodded, hips grinding and begging for more. truth is, jisung was close and his legs were trembling but he had to show his stamina. so jisung tenderly rubbed minho’s ass before another resounding smack. </p><p>“i’m... i’m close,” minho mumbled, ecstasy prevalent in his voice. before jisung could even find words to reply with, minho began shuddering beneath his touch, moans defeaning. jisung’s mind went blank and he rushed for minho’s lips, the pit in his own stomach building up. </p><p>finally pulling away and coming down from their highs, jisung rested the older back on the floor, averting his eyes elsewhere. </p><p>“oh my god, han jisung.. you are quite the man, you know that?” minho cupped jisung’s face and kissed him lazily, grinning.</p><p>his words stalled the younger momentarily, until his lips lifted into a beaming smile only to be ruined by a boisterous alarm blaring throughout the dorm. fuck, he forgot the boiling noodles. </p><p>the two boys solely laughed, too elated to care about anything else. so jisung turned off the stove and grabbed minho’s wrists, heading for their room. </p><p>they threw covers over their torsos, cuddling against each other. jisung took note that minho already had his eyes shut and hair spread across his eyelids. slowly but surely, he wrapped his arms around minho’s chest, jisung’s eyes closing as well, food being the last thing on jisung’s mind anymore. he felt himself drifting off too and soon enough, sleep had overtaken them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m sorry for this mess, it’s 4am and i haven’t written anything in years so i’m rusty but i was feeling inspired. dedicated to lily for giving me this idea about a week ago. :’)</p><p>@jimikoos_ on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>